iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Saelela Wei
Biography Saelela Wei was born in Braavos in 379AC to a seasoned sailor, and a courtesan. Her birth had not been planned, and neither her mother or father wanted anything to do with her. Her father sailed off, and had not returned to Braavos since. Saelela never met her mother. She only knew that she used to be known as The Golden Flower. Although she heard a rumor that she had since retired and move to Lys to bask in her fortune. So Saelela grew up in the care of an elderly silk merchant, Wynesha Orlyrion, who raised her when she was a child. As a child, she grew up running along the canals, and climbing over the stone archways in the city. She would be able to easily dodge in and out between crowded areas. She was quick moving, and always light on her feet. She was gifted in agility. She and Wynesha grew up fairly poor, and sometimes it was a struggle to find the money for food. And as Wynesha grew older, she needed medicine to help her function. On some days the old lady could barely leave her home to set up her stall. So in the cover of darkness, Saelela learned to disguise herself and remain hidden as she went to find food, and medicine. She used her skill as a covert to provide for Wynesha in her final days. In 392AC, Wynesha passed away. She had a fever, and never recovered from it. And Saelela was on her own. She thought of stealing aboard a ship, heading to Westeros, perhaps to find her father. She sold the rest of Wynesha’s goods, creating a bit of money for herself. It was then that a younger Bravos took her under his wing as a teacher, Jaqyrio Ahryl. He said that Wynesha had also taken care of him when he was young, and that he is returning the favour. He showed her the art of water-dancing. They would train together, both aspiring to one day duel upon the surface of the Moon Pool. With her training and her natural skill, Saelela also became a master of acrobatics, and to keep her balance for hours on end, as a result of her water-dancing training. She was able to fight and move quickly, and to climb and reach places no one else could. She used her skills to defend and protect a young, blind, beggar girl who was being harassed and assaulted by a group of rough sailors who had come in. Since then the girl, Tirella, has not left Saelela’s side. Recent Events ~ Saelela enjoys a day in Braavos Her and Jaqyrio duel under the moonlight She runs her market stall and meets an interesting customer Saelela attacks a group of men who assaulted Tirella She saves a fishmonger from an abrasive corsair Braavos is raided by the corsairs, Jaqyrio and Tirella are captured, and Saelela almost loses her life As a broken woman, Saelela enters the Temple of Black and White She begins her initiation to the Faceless Men and the temple She begins her training that drains her physical, mental, and emotional health Saelela spars with another of the Faceless Men when things go wrong She recovers from the poison The Mouse of Braavos scurries through Braavos Saelela continues training in the House of Black and White, learning to use mummers tricks to hide herself, and gives up her ability to bear life She is given a new face to stalk her target with A visitor comes to the House of Black and White Timeline • 379 AC – Saelela is born • 380 AC – Wynesha takes her in • 392 AC – Wynesha passes away • 393 AC – Saelela meets Jaqyrio Ahryl • 396 AC – Saelela saves Tirella Family Tree • Varorno Wei, father (59) • “The Golden Flower”, mother (49) • Saelela Wei (19) Supporting Cast • Jaqyrio Ahryl – Braavosi water-dancer, (25) Gift; Duelist • Tirella – Urchin, (14) Gift; Zealot, Negative Trait; Blind Category:Yi-Tish Category:Essosi Category:Braavosi Category:Bastards Category:Smallfolk